


From Shadow

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Moogle Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Cid reviles fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi/gifts).



> Written for Moogle Fluff 2013. Prompt: _I became obsessed with Cid Bunansa while playing XII. Anything that is part of his backstory, the politics in Archades, or the ways that his choices formed Balthier as a person would really delight me. Cid made choices to try and free his society and his son from the oppression of distant gods, and it would be very cool to see the way that his choices slowly turn him into the villain we see in the game. I love nearly all the main cast too, especially Balthier, Ashe, and Larsa. I cry every time I re-play the cactoid side-quests. You could also just write cactoid stories for me._

Dr. Cidolfus Bunansa is fascinated by origins – the manufacture of the artificial versus the “miracle” of creation – and though events are often predictable, particularly where Ivalice is concerned, they are not predetermined.

Cid reviles the concept of fate; fatherhood compels him to actively combat it.

He’s never been an idle dreamer, but finds himself thinking of what his son might become, the inherent freedom.

It’s when Balthier is just human enough to ask Cid who he’s whispering to, that Cid smiles, pats him on the shoulder and tells him to go play in the sunlight.

He watches from the shadows.


End file.
